Natural Causes
by tracyathene
Summary: Stand alone - Things get interesting while discussing a case at a crime scene.


I had just finished processing the scene, not that I think there was really any point to CSI being here. The detective who called it in said the death was a suspicious circs. Although I suspect that had more had to do with the particular establishment that we were called to than the way the victim was found. Lady Heather may be the premier Prodomme in Vegas, but she was by no means the only one. The victim was a male in his mid-fifties who had been partaking with the Mistress who lived here when he had died. Based on what David said about his thoughts on cause of death and my own observations, this looked more like a heart attack than foul play. Although I'm not sure we could distinguish between which injuries were consensual and which weren't. This guy was definitely into pain.

A hand touches my shoulder and I turn around. To my surprise I find Sofia standing in front of me. A pleasant surprise mind you. There's something about that long blonde hair and the almost arrogant swagger that is really hot. This doesn't explain what she is doing in my crime scene though.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

"The Detective that called it in had to go." Sofia responded with a small smile. "Apparently his wife went into labour right after he made the call for CSI to investigate. So I'm covering for him." Sofia finished with a shrug. She is taking in the scene with the practised eye that only comes from years of crime scene investigation.

"I spoke with the Mistress outside; she says the deceased complained of a tight feeling in his chest right before he died. She had been in the process of untying him when he lost consciousness. She performed CPR without success. And unless you found something different this is probably just natural causes."

"Not unless you consider his surroundings as evidence of suspicion. Although it could be next to impossible to differentiate between what was used consensually and what wasn't. So barring something unexpected coming up in the autopsy I'd have to agree with you. I'm just sorry you had to rush over here for nothing." Well, not entirely, but I'm hardly going to say that. Seeing Sofia is always a plus, though it would be better if she was…

"She wasn't exactly the most knowledgeable domme around." Sofia's comment brings my daydream to a screeching halt.

"What do you mean?" I ask in an attempt to catch up on Sofia's train of thought. She reaches out and grasps my hand. Pulling me over she positions me face first in front of the cross the deceased had been tied to prior to his death. Stepping in behind she take hold of my wrists and gently moves them up to mirror the position he would have been in. Leaning close she whispers.

"Flogging comes from the old sailor's practice of punishing crew members who broke the rules on the ships. The point was to cause as much pain and damage as possible. When your arms are stretched out above your head it lengthens and tightens the muscles and skin across your back." As she speaks she moves her fingers gently down my forearms and over my upper back. Her hands are soft and warm. I bite my lip to stop myself from voicing my appreciation.

"Can you feel the tension in your muscles here?" I look over my shoulder and nod. That's when I see the almost predatory look in Sofia's eyes. I swallow on reflex in response. She hides it quickly but the image is burned into my mind. Suddenly the room has gotten a whole lot warmer. Her hands have splayed themselves across my shoulder blades. "But in BDSM the purpose is to cause pain without doing lasting damage."

"Hurt without Harm." I say, trying to maintain my best investigator voice. I can't decide whether convincing Sofia of the advantages of grave shift's hands on re-enactments was an extremely brilliant or an exceptionally dangerous idea. Probably both.

"Exactly. Bring your arms back down to your side." I do so, wondering when I decided to let her tell me what to do. "With your arms down, both the skin and the muscles are in a relaxed position. A relaxed muscle is capable of enduring a lot more than a tight one without sustaining injury. It changes a harsh punishment into something far more pleasurable." Sofia's voice trails off with a soft sigh. I find I'm picturing the scenario of me on this with Sofia, well, putting those floggers nearby to good use. I can't suppress the shiver that runs through me. I think this woman could make almost anything a turn on.

Sofia's hands slide down and grip onto my waist. She pulls my body flush against hers. Feather-light kisses are trailed up my neck. I turn my head to get closer to her. We're both breathing heavily. Our lips are so close they're almost touching.

"I think you might like to experience that. Perhaps it's something we can explore together when you're ready." And with that breathless offer she's gone. I place my hands against the cross to steady myself. I can smell her breath mints and the vanilla of her shampoo. I'm keenly aware of the aching throb between my legs. Talk about leaving a girl wanting more.


End file.
